Just Another Day at Gallagher Gates
by browneyedgirl71
Summary: Cammie is a normal girl.  She never went to spy school and neither did any of her friends.  Zach is the new kid.  Will Zach and Cammie be together especially with every girl at school throwing themselves at him.   Story is way better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing and no one but Nate. **

**This is my first story, I hope you guys like it. **

Cammie's POV

"Cammie get your butt out of bed" said Bex. Bex is one of my best friends. I've known her since I was 7, when she moved here from England. We grew up together, here at Gallagher Gates, a "rich"(as everyone calls it) community in Roseville, Virginia. Her house is right behind mine so if we want to talk, all we have to do is go out onto our balconies.

"Five more minutes" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Cameron, if you aren't out of bed in the next thirty seconds I swear…" I don't even want to know how she was planning on finishing that sentence.

"Alright, I'm up!"

"Awesome, Macey and Liz will be over in five minutes." Bex said. Macey and Liz were my two other best friends. They too lived at Gallagher Gates. I've also known Liz since we were seven. Macey, on the other hand, moved here last year, but it's like we've known her for forever.

"Cammie, are you up yet?" "Oh hey Bex, I didn't hear you come in"

"Hey Grant" Bex greeted him with a smile.

Grant is my twin brother. He's older than me by five minutes but he won't let me live that down. He's taller than me by a couple inches. We both have blue eyes, but other than that you can't really tell that we're twins. I have brownish blondish hair whereas Grant's is a deep brown. My skin is pale and his is tan.

Bex and Grant have had a crush on each other since last year, not that they'll ever admit it to each other.

"So Bex" but before he could finish Macey came running into my room pushing Grant out of the way. She was ranting about how her mother had forgotten to pick up her favorite black skirt from the cleaners so she had to completely rethink her outfit. I didn't see what the problem was, she looked great as always. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a white tank top with a leather jacket and black pumps. Her black hair was pin-straight. Her make-up was perfect, as usual. Liz came in a few minutes after Macey. She was wearing grey shorts with a white and pink t-shirt. She also had on grey converse and matching pink accessories.

"Go get in the shower, Cammie." I did as I was told and headed to the bathroom. When I came out Macey pointed to an outfit on my bed and said "Put it on, and hurry up so I can do your make-up." The outfit consisted of dark wash jeans and a grey tank top with a light blue jacket. Bex curled my hair while Macey did my make-up. Oh, I forgot Bex was wearing a pair of light blue shorts and a green Hollister t-shirt. She was wearing green high-top converse. We went downstairs and were greeted by my mom.

"Morning guys, you should get going it's five minutes to eight and school starts at eight fifteen." She should know seeing as she's principal of our high school, Roseville High.

"Alright…Bye mom."

We went into the garage to get my car, a BMW convertible. I noticed Grant's car wasn't there; He, Nate and Jonas must have left already. Jonas and Nate live beside Bex. They have been best friends since they were little. Nate loves sports and Jonas loves technology. Well both him and Liz. They're always having competitions on how fast they can hack different sites online. Liz and Jonas secretly have crushes on each other, it's just not as obvious and Grant and Bex's crush on each other. Nate and Macey have been dating for two months now.

We got to school at eight ten, five minutes before homeroom. We headed to our lockers; they're all beside each other, courtesy of my mom. As I was opening my locker, the front doors of the school opened and it was followed by several whispers, most of them from girls. Whoever he or she was, they already had a huge group of girls surrounding them. I didn't get a chance to see whoever he or she was because the bell rang. We all had homeroom together, again courtesy of my mom. Macey and Nate were sitting together behind me. Bex was sitting on my left and Grant was beside her. Liz was sitting in front of me and Jonas was beside her. Basically I was surrounded by all of the couples, as usual.

Tina Walters and her "clique" were all speaking loudly in the corner but they suddenly stopped and started staring at something well someone by the door. When I looked up, I realized who they were looking at. He was about six feet tall. He had brown hair that curled at the end and a light tan. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. They were the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. They were emerald green. When he saw me looking at him, he just smirked at me.

"Well students we have a new student" said Ms. Dabney. "Hello Mr. Goode." she said while looking at her roster. "Sorry, Zachary."

"You can call me Zach" he said.

"Ok Zach, you can go take a seat beside…" she trailed off. Please don't pick me, please don't pick me "Ah, Ms. Morgan." Great, just great. This could not get any worse. "Perfect, Ms. Morgan can be your guide." Never mind, it can. Because now, not only do I have to sit beside him in homeroom, he gets to go wherever I go. He just smirked at me and went to take the seat beside me. Tina along with the rest of the girls in my class glared at me.

When he sat down, I smiled and said "Hi, my name is Cammie, and these are Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey and Nate" while pointing to each of my friends. "Grant is my twin and we've known every one else since we were little." All of my friends greeted him, when he turned around to say hi to Nate, Bex, Liz and Macey looked from me to Zach and winked. Oh gosh, what are they going to do? I really don't like the twinkle I saw in Bex's eyes when she looked at me.

"So Zach, do you have a girlfriend?" Bex said. Oh boy, where is she going with this?

Zach just smirked at me and said "Nope" while popping the P. I'm pretty sure he knew where they were going with this.

Macey opened her mouth to say something to him next but thankfully the bell rang. Thank God.

When we were getting up to walk out, Zach walked by me and leaned down his lips centimeters from my ear and whispered "Saved by the bell". Oh. My. God. That is the hottest thing that anyone has ever done. Wait what are you saying Cammie. You don't like Zach. He's cocky and…. gorgeous. No stop it, Cammie. He's probably going to end up with Tina anyway; and just as I said it, here comes Tina walking straight over Zach trying to walk sexily by swinging her hips I'm guessing but it just looked like she had a limp. I'm guessing that I'm not the only who noticed because Zach was looking at her and trying really hard to stifle a laugh.

"Hey Zach" Tina said while batting her eye lashes.

"I'm sorry you are?" Zach said. By now I was standing with everyone else and watching Tina's sorry attempt to flirt with Zach.

"I'm Tina. I'm surprised you haven't heard about me yet." Tina said while twirling her hair. I was trying my hardest not to puke just from watching her.

"No, I can't say I have heard of you." Zach said coldly.

"Oh well that's shocking. So you want to sit at lunch with us today?" Tina said.

"Umm, no sorry. I think I'm going to sit with Cammie and her friends." Zach said while smiling at me. I blushed. Real nice, Cameron.

Tina just looked at me and scoffed and said "Why are you wasting your time with her when you could be with me."

Zach seemed annoyed now and said "Look it seems I didn't make it clear before, so I don't want you. I don't see any point in wasting my time with you. Got it?"

Tina looked pissed and looked at Zach and said "Well when you're tired of little Raggedy Ann over there, come find me." while walking past him making sure to brush her arm against his.

Zach looked disgusted and just shook his head and walked back over to us. Grant looked at him and asked "Dude, what was that about?" "Oh, just some girl trying to get me to sit with her at lunch today."

"Yeah that's Tina. Every time a new guy comes she's all over them." Macey said.

" Yeah when I first got here she wouldn't stop bugging me. I still don't know why she stopped though." Liz and I both looked over at Bex and you could still see anger in her eyes. We know why Tina stopped messing with Grant. Bex confronted her. Bex has sort of a short temper especially when it comes to girls messing with Grant. Let's just say Tina hasn't even looked at Grant since she and Bex had their little "talk".

"So Zach what's your next class?" I asked while trying to change the subject.

"Umm,…."Zach said while taking out his schedule.

"Here let me see." I said while taking his schedule. Oh boy, guess who also has the same schedule as us. "Looks like you have the same schedule as us." I said.

"Oh well I guess we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other Cammie." Zach said while walking ahead to talk with the guys. I couldn't help but blush. Macey and Bex both saw this and exchanged a quick look. "Someone likes Mr. Goode." they both sang in unison. "No, I don't, and keep it down before he hears you." I said.

"Well if you don't like him Cammie, why do you care if he hears you?" Macey asked.

I looked to Liz for help. "So guys who's excited for the Harvest Festival this weekend?" Liz said. Thank you Liz.

"Oh yeah, I wonder if Grant is going to ask me?" Bex said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Yeah I hope Jonas asks me." Liz said.

"I wonder who's going to ask Cammie." Macey said while eyeing me. Oh gosh I wonder what she has up her sleeves. "Hey Zach" Oh boy.

"Yeah" Zach said.

"Are you going to the Harvest Festival next week?" Bex asked him.

"What's that?" Zach asked.

"It's Roseville's annual festival that kicks off the beginning of fall. It's pretty cool. We normally go to dinner then head over there. We spend the weekend at someone's house. This year we're probably going to stay at Cammie and Grant's house so the guy and girls can be together." Macey answered.

"Oh cool, yeah I'll probably be going." Zach said.

"Cool, then I'm assuming you'll also be staying at Grant and Cammie's" Bex said.

"Well if that's okay with Grant and Cammie." He said.

"That's cool." Grant said. I'm not sure Grant knew what he was saying yes to though because he was blatantly staring at Bex the entire time.

"What about you Cammie?" he asked me next.

"Um …yeah ….sure…ok." I stammered trying to brush off the fact that the most gorgeous guy at my school was going to be spending the weekend at my house. No Cammie it doesn't matter how he looks, you don't like Zach Goode. I kept repeating that in my head hoping that I would believe it. Bex and Macey looked at me and smiled and Zach smirked. Just great. And if that wasn't bad enough, I started blushing. And he smirked wider. Now he thinks I like him, not that I don't like him. I just don't want him thinking I do.

"Great" he said while still smirking.

"Yeah, great." I said.

**Review please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys**

**I am soooooo happy you liked the last chapter. **

**Thank you tons for the reviews, they help a lot. **

**And don't work Messesgoodenewtmen, you'll be getting some Zammie pretty soon. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing and no one but Nate. **

Cammie's POV

The rest of the day was uneventful. When school was over, Macey and Bex wanted to go shopping and Liz had technology club after school.

"Hey Cam, can we borrow your car to go to the Roseville mall after school?" Macey asked.

Well let's see, I could say no and they would take me shopping with them or I could let them take my car and get a ride with Grant. I think I'm going to go with Grant. I hate shopping. Macey and Bex on the other hand would live at the mall if they could.

"Yeah sure, I'll just go home with the guys." I said while handing Macey my keys. I don't trust Bex driving. She crashed three cars during driver's ed. I'm still not sure how she managed to get her license.

"Thanks Cam, I'll drop it off around seven."Macey said.

"Alright, have fun." I said as they were walking out the door.

"Don't worry we will!" Bex yelled back.

Ok now I have to go get Grant before he and Nate leave. Jonas on the other hand also has technology club. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was three forty five, crap school ended fifteen minutes ago. On my way to the parking lot, I ran into Jonas and Liz holding hands. Wait holding hands? Jonas was grinning widely and Liz was blushing. I made a mental note to ask her about that later.

"Hey Jonas have Grant and Hunter left yet?" I asked.

"Yeah they just left. Why?"he said

"Crap, I was going to ask him for a ride?" I said. Now how am I supposed to get home? Wait may be mom is still here.

"What happened to your car, Cam?" Liz asked.

"Macey and Bex have it. They wanted to go shopping after school." I explained.

"Why didn't you just go with them?" Jonas asked slightly confused.

"She hates shopping." Liz answered and he nodded.

"Well good luck finding a ride home." he said

"Thanks."

My last option is my mom. I went to the school office and asked to see my mom but the vice principal, Dr. Steve, said that she left early for a meeting. Well that's just great how am I supposed to get home now? I sighed and just as I was about to walk out of the office, a familiar voice called my name. I turned around and standing there was none other than Zach.

"Oh hey Zach" I said.

"What are you doing here so late?" he asked.

"Oh I lent Macey and Bex my car so they could go shopping." I said

He looked slightly confused. "Why didn't you just go with them?" he asked.

"I hate shopping." I answered.

"Oh and I'm assuming Grant already left." He said

I nodded. "Do you need a ride home then?" he asked

"Yeah kind of" I answered.

"Alright then come on." he said while walking out of the office. He turned around and saw that I looked slightly confused. He just smirked and said "You need a ride, so I'm giving you one."

"Are you sure it's not out of your way? I asked.

"It doesn't matter where I'm going, I'll still take you home. I'm not taking no for an answer" He replied.

"Fine" I replied.

He just smirked and we walked out to the parking lot. He drove a Porsche. "Nice car" I said.

"Thanks" he replied "Seventeenth birthday gift"

He opened my door for me and then walked to other side and got in. We pulled out of the school parking lot.

"So where am I going?" he asked

"Gallagher Gates, but you can just drop me off at the entrance. I'll walk to my house" I replied

"No, it's ok. It won't be a problem. Trust me." he replied.

"If you say so" I said.

"So how long have you lived at Gallagher Gates?" he asked.

"Since I was seven, when it first opened." I replied. He nodded.

"What about you. Where did you move here from?" I asked

"I moved here from California." He responded.

"Oh so this must be a change of scenery for you then." I asked.

"Yeah, but I prefer this view." he said while blatantly staring at me.

I blushed deeply and I guess he saw because he was smirking widely. By the time I stopped blushing we were at Gallagher Gates. He drove straight through the entrance without stopping at security.

"You live here?" I asked shocked

"Yeah, I moved in over the weekend." He replied while smirking.

"Oh ok" I said sounding a little confused. He just smirked wider. I was on a business trip with my mom over the weekend, that's probably why I didn't notice.

"What house number are you?" he asked.

"7437" I replied.

"Interesting" he said.

"Why?" I asked. How is my house number interesting?

"No reason" he said while smirking.

Before I could question him further he was at my house. I thanked him for the ride and got out of the car. When I was walking up to the door, I saw him pull into the house beside mine and get out. He saw my puzzled look and smirked.

"You're my neighbor?" I asked confused. He just smirked and nodded. This should be, as he put it, interesting.

**REVIEW please. **

**Nothing makes me want to write more than encouragement from you guys. **

**More reviews=more updates **

**:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, **

**sooo happy you like the story **

**thanks for the reviews, they help soooo much **

**so far this chapter is my favorite, mostly because of the zammie :) **

**ENJOY **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but Nate. **

Cammie's POV:

When I got inside, I saw Grant and Nate were sitting on the couch playing the Xbox.

"Hey, Cam. Where is your car?" Grant asked

"Oh Bex and Macey wanted to go shopping after school so I lent it to them." I said

"Then how did you get home?" He asked puzzled.

"Oh Zach gave me a ride. Did you know that he lives next door?" I asked him.

"Really? They must have moved in when we were away with mom this weekend" he said.

"Yeah, I guess. Speaking of mom has she called?" I asked him.

"No but she did leave a note. It said that she wouldn't be home until late tonight and that there is lasagna in the freezer and all we have to do is stick it in the oven." He said

"Ok, what time do you want to put it in? I'm not really hungry what about you?" I asked.

"I'm good, I just had a sandwich." he replied not looking away from the television.

"Ok I'll put it in around seven." I said.

I went up to my room and changed into navy short shorts and a white tank. I put my hair up into a messy bun and went to start my homework. As I was walking over to my desk, I looked out my window and guess who I saw standing in front of his window shirtless smirking at me. Zach. Apparently the shock of seeing him from my bedroom window wasn't enough, he had to be shirtless too. In one word, his chest was perfect. He had the most amazing abs and his pecks were…no Cammie you don't like Zach…but look at his arms, they're so muscular. No stop it Cammie. You don't like Zach. When he saw me staring he just smirked and I blushed which made his smirk widen. Wow Cammie, because that made things so much better.

"I'm sorry Gallagher Girl, can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Gallagher Girl?" I asked intrigued.

"This is Gallagher Gates, right?" he asked. I nodded. "And you are a girl if I'm not mistaken." he added with a smirk. "Yes" I said. "Therefore, you are a Gallagher girl" he added smirking widely.

"Ok I have to go finish up my homework. So, I'll talk to you later." I said

"Bye Cammie" he said still standing by the window watching me.

"Bye" I said while waving to him.

I finished everything but my French homework. Spanish I understand, but French is just plain confusing. Everyone says French is such a romantic language but I don't get what's so romantic about it. By this time it was seven, so I went downstairs to put the lasagna on. On my way down I heard Grant and Nate talking to someone about the swim team try outs. Grant is on the team, hence his tan. Whoever Grant was talking to was planning on joining the team. Wait that voice sounds oddly familiar. The same voice that offered me a ride home and that called me Gallagher Girl.

"Hey Cammie" Zach said when he saw me coming down the stairs.

"Hey Zach" I said. Well at least he was fully clothed this time as opposed to earlier when he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Hey Cam, is it ok if Zach stays for dinner?" Grant asked.

"Sure" I said. This should be FUN.

Dinner was ready by seven thirty. Just as I was taking the lasagna out of the oven, the garage door flew open and in walked Macey and Bex. Nate went over and put his arms around Macey and she blushed. I still can't get over the fact that someone can make Macey blush. I was soon distracted by the fact that was Macey was holding a Hollister bag. I was silently dreading whatever she had planned for its contents.

Bex came in the kitchen and saw me getting the lasagna out and offered to make a salad. While Bex was making the salad, I got rolls out and set them on the table. Macey set the table and the guys got glasses from the cabinet. When dinner was over everyone went to sit on the couch except for Zach. He came over and started helping me clear the table.

"It's ok Zach. You don't have to help." I told him while picking up plates.

"No, it's fine Cammie." He said.

Once we had the table cleared and all of the dishes in the dishwasher, I said I was going upstairs to finish my French homework.

"Is it hard?" Bex asked as I was walking over to the stairs.

"Yeah but then again I'm just no good at French in general" I replied.

"Really, it's one of my best subjects" Zach said. "Do you need any help?"

"Um yeah, that would be nice." I said.

On the way to my room, I looked behind me and saw Macey and Bex exchanging a look then grinning widely at me. I glared at the both of them which caused them to grin wider.

"So what don't you get?" Zach asked me once we were upstairs. We were sitting on the rug in the middle of my room. "Well, were working on verb conjugations right now." He shrugged and said "Pretty simple". By the time he was done explaining everything seemed pretty easy. Much easier than it seemed before.

"Thanks Zach, it's a lot easier now."

"No problem. They say French is the language of romance, you know?" he said while moving closer to me on the rug.

"Really… I..I didn't know" I stammered. Why am I acting like this, I knew that. How could one person have such an effect on someone? It's like I can't think straight when he's around.

"Oui" he said while tucking a stray piece of hair behind my air. His face only inches from mine now. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was about to kiss me. Just as he was about to lean in further, Macey swung the door open holding the Hollister bag from earlier. I jumped but Zach just stayed where he was. Bex was standing by the door eyeing us with a small smirk on her face.

"Well I'm going to go see what Grant and Nate are doing, if you'll excuse me ladies." Zach said while getting up. As he was leaving he turned around to close the door and winked at me. I swear if I wasn't already sitting on the floor, I would have melted into a puddle.

Once Zach was out of hearing range, Macey and Bex almost simultaneously said "Spill". After I told them everything they were smiling giddily.

"Oh my gosh, Cammie he likes you!" Macey shrieked.

"Likes? He bloody loves her!" Bex yelled, her British accent thick.

"Awwwww" was all Liz could say. She video chatted in halfway through the story.

"Hey, Mace what's with the bag?" Liz asked out of curiosity.

"Oh Bex and I saw these gorgeous sweaters for the Harvest festival in four different colors so we bought them all. We figured we could all try them on and decide who gets which." Macey explained.

Let the torture begin. After an hour of Macey and Bex arguing over who would get the green sweater they finally decided Macey would get it since she was lacking in that color. Bex settled for the light Blue. Liz got the pink and I got the purple.

"So Liz" I said "I saw you and Jonas after school today, you two seemed pretty cozy holding hands and all" Liz blushed.

"Oh my gosh, Liz" Bex yelled. "What happened?"

"Well…." Liz trailed off. "Jonas asked me to the Harvest Festival." Liz squealed.

"What? Oh my God, Liz that's incredible." Macey said. "So I'm going with Nate, Liz is going with Jonas and I'm pretty sure Grant is going with Bex..." she trailed off and Bex finished.

"And that leaves Cammie and Zach." Bex said with a smirk. Before Macey could add anything her phone started ringing and she saw that it was her mom and that she had to go. A few minutes later Bex got a text telling her to come home, and Liz signed off so she could finish her history project.

It was now nine, so everyone had gone home. Well, except for Zach. Grant was upstairs taking a shower. I decided to go walk Zach to the front door. Just as I was about to close the door, Zach's shoe stopped it. I opened the door wider so I could see him. He said "Cammie".

"Yes Zach" I said puzzled.

He leaned in close and said "I always finish what I start." Then he kissed me. It was a slow but very sweet kiss. In one word, it was amazing. Ok enough with the denial, I like Zachary Goode. His brown messy hair, his smile, his tan skin, his perfect abs, his incredibly hot smirk, and of course his gorgeous emerald green eyes.

He broke the kiss after thirty seconds and smirked and said "Bye Gallagher Girl"

**Hope you guys liked it. **

**And the one way for me to know that you like it is REVIEWS **

**REVIEW please! **

**just tell me what you like and if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. even a couple of words is great **

**25reviews to get the next chapter, may be I'll add some of your suggestions to chapter 4 **

**so give me your suggestions asap if you want them in next chapter because I'm almost done with it **

**Thank you :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews. They were great. **

**I'm a little disappointed though at the number. I was short by 6 reviews. **

**I have over 20 story alert subscriptions so there are a lot of you reading this story. **

** Please just a couple of words is awesome. I'll take as much feedback as I can get.**

**This chapter is exceptionally long. I figured since I haven't updated in a little while, I should give you a lot. **

**I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but Nate. Sad, right? **

**Cammie's POV **

I was sitting in a restaurant waiting for my date to arrive. My phone vibrated and I looked down to see a text message from Zach. It read

_"Hey Gallagher Girl,_

_Sorry I'm late._

_I was getting my car serviced._

_I'll be there in five minutes._

_~Zach"_

Yes I was on a date with Zach Goode. We've been dating for a couple months now. Suddenly a pair of hands that I knew all too well were covering my eyes.

"Guess who." he whispered.

"Hey Zach" I said smiling.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek and went to sit across from me. Once he sat down he asked how my day was and I replied "Fine, thanks. What about yours'?" He said it was good. By this time, our waitress came to get our orders.

"Hi, my name is Lisa." she said smiling flirtatiously at Zach, who didn't seem to even notice her. "May I take your order?" she asked primarily speaking to him.

"Yeah, sure." he replied without looking up from his menu.

"Ok let's start with drinks." she said while biting down on her pen and checking him out. I swear if she doesn't stop looking at him like that she's going to regret being born.

"Um, I'll have a coke." he replied. How is not noticing this? She's practically drooling over him!

"Wonderful" she said.

"What about you she asked." I assumed she was talking to me because her eyes never left Zach.

"I'll have the same as him." I replied.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your drinks." she said primarily to Zach and walked off turning back to wink at Zach.

When he looked up and noticed the look on my face, he said "Awww, what's wrong Gallagher girl? Someone jealous?"

"No" I said.

"Really, because your facial expression says otherwise." he replied smirking.

"Well she was basically drooling over you." I said sadly. But before he could reply, the waitress was back with our drinks. She placed Zach's in front of him, but she didn't have mine. "I think you forgot one." I said to her.

"Oh, no I didn't." she said taking her hand from behind her back where I'm assuming she had my drink the entire time. I was waiting for her to put it down but instead she threw it in my face. Wait, since when does coke taste like water? Wait, it is water!

"Bex!" I yelled.

"Sorry Cam, but you wouldn't wake up and I have ten minutes to make you look descent." she replied while sifting through my closet.

"So you had to throw water in my face?" I yell/asked her.

"Well it was the easiest way." she said while picking out accessories to go with the outfit she had just picked out. It was a pair of jeans short shorts and a pink Abercrombie and Fitch tank top that had floral patterns on it.

"Now go get in the shower." she ordered while sorting through my shoes. I got up and went into the shower. I couldn't help but think about the dream I had last night. Zach and I were dating. We weren't on a date, but we were actually dating! And I was jealous when the waitress started hitting on Zach. That was weird. I mean I like Zach. Wow that sounded weird. I guess that kiss really affected me last night. It was amazing. His lips were so soft and the way… Macey's yelling interrupted my thoughts.

"Cammie, hurry up. I still have to do you're make up and Bex needs to start on your hair." Macey yelled from inside my room. I hurried up, dried my hair and went outside and got my clothes. As I was putting them I on, I was watching Liz create blue prints for a robot on her computer. I'm guessing it was for technology club because it had both her and Jonas' names on it.

When we got to school, I saw a girl sitting on the hood of Zach's car. I recognized her as Lacey Jamison. She was as everyone put it the "school slut". She was even worse than Tina. She was wearing an extremely short skirt and a shirt that showed way more cleavage than necessary.

"What the hell is that whore doing on Zach's car?" Macey demanded. I told them about the kiss on the ride here. They thought it was adorable.

"I swear if she's not off within the next sixty seconds, I am going remove her personally." Bex threatened.

"Where is Zach?" Liz asked. Honestly, I was wondering the same thing. He couldn't be ok with that slut sitting on his car like that. Unless that kiss last night didn't really mean anything to him. That's probably it. How could I compare to someone like Lacey or even Tina. May be Tina was right. May be I am just little Raggedy Ann. I mean Josh thought so. Josh was my first/ex boyfriend. Let's just say I didn't fit well into Josh's plans for his football career.

_*****Flashback*****_

_I was standing outside of the boy's locker room waiting for Josh. Football tryouts were last week. They're supposed to find out who made the team today. Josh was really nervous so I decided to wait outside for him. When he came out, I didn't expect to see what was in front of me. I saw Josh, but he wasn't alone. He walked out with his arm around Dee-dee, the head cheerleader. When he saw me, his face went white. He whispered something in Dee-dee's ear and she giggled and went to go stand with all of the other cheerleaders. Josh motioned for us to go talk behind the bleachers so I followed. _

"_So, I made quarterback!" he said. I didn't respond to him. _

"_So I guess you want to know what's going on with Dee-dee, right?" he asked _

"_Yeah, that would be nice." I answered sarcastically._

"_Look Cam, I just made quarterback. Therefore, I need to keep my image up. And dating Dee-dee would really help with that." he explained. _

"_What are you saying?" I asked. _

"_I'm saying maybe we should take a break, but just until football is over. Then we can continue dating. I mean let's face it Cammie, you're a little plain." He said while laughing softly. _

"_Good bye, Josh" is all I said and then walked off towards Grant's car. I told Bex and Macey to take mine so I could wait for Josh. Grant and Nate had swim practice so it was perfect. By the time I got to the car, I was crying. I tried to stop but the tears weren't listening. _

"_Cammie, what's wrong?" Grant asked alarmed. I turned my back to him. _

"_Are you ok?" Nate asked. He looked genuinely concerned. I just cried harder. I heard Grant mumble something to Nate and he got out of the car and went to talk to a group of guys across the parking lot. _

"_Cammie, it's just us now tell me what's wrong, please?" he pleaded. I turned to face him and he handed me a tissue from his pocket. By now, my make up was completely messed up. _

"_Josh*sniffle* and Dee-dee*sob*dating*quarterback*sniffle*cheerleader*sniffle*and me plain* sob* and his image…" I was now crying on his shoulder. _

"_Wait, Josh dumped you for Dee-dee because you're plain and he needs to work on his image." Grant asked looking me in the eye. _

_I just cried more and nodded. he hushed me for a couple minutes. When I was done crying, I looked up at him and his eyes were dark. He was staring at something or should I say someone. I looked over to see what he was looking at and I saw Josh and Dee-dee making out. This just started my crying again. _

"_Cammie, I'll be right back. Stay in the car." Grant said while opening the door. He was gone before I could respond. I wiped my make up off and when I looked up I saw Grant holding Josh by his collar with Dee-dee standing there looking scared. How on earth did he get to him so fast? _

_Since I was in the car, I couldn't hear what Grant was saying, well yelling at Josh. Suddenly Josh was clutching his eye, and Grant was inspecting his fist. I'm assuming that Grant just punched Josh. Josh turned around to punch Grant but Grant ducked and threw a punch at Josh's stomach. He fell to the floor, holding his stomach. He stood back up and was steadying himself but he took too long and Grant went over to him and kneed him in his manhood. Grant began walking back to the car but Josh got up and rammed himself at Grant's back. Grant fell and hit his face on one of the cement parking stops. Grant got up and turned around and punched Josh. Josh fell to the floor and Grant kicked him in the gut. Josh didn't bother to get up. _

_When Grant got in the car, he had blood running down the side of his face. His expression was dark and I knew not to say anything. _

_*****Flashback*****_

I cried for weeks after that happened. It took Josh a week for his face to heal. Macey and Liz were ticked and Bex…well let's just say Bex had very dark things planned for Josh that I'd rather not bring up.

I was snapped out of my daydream by Liz saying "Cammie, look" while pointing to someone coming out of the building. It was Zach. When he saw me, he smirked. But then he saw my expression and looked over to what I was looking at. He looked pretty pissed off.

"What are you doing on my car?" asked Zach.

"Well I figured if you couldn't use your car then you would something else to ride, and seeing as I'm free tonight…."she trailed off. By now Zach looked disgusted.

"Look I don't need anything from you, got it?" he asked, but if you ask me it was more of a statement.

"Or may be, you just need a sample." she said and grabbed Zach and began to kiss him. I couldn't stand to watch it so I got out of the car and ran into the school. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't care. I ran into the janitor's closet and sat down on the floor and began to cry. I thought he liked me. If he didn't, then why the hell did he kiss me? It was probably a bet. I heard footsteps outside of the door and turned around. I didn't want my friends to see me like this. It's not like I have any right to cry anyway, Zach and I weren't together. It was just one stupid kiss. A kiss that probably meant nothing to him.

The door opened and closed quickly. I guess my friends didn't want anyone seeing me like this. Knowing Macey she would complain about how I shouldn't be seen with my make up messed up. I was waiting for one of them to say something but instead I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and pull me into their lap. Yeah, definitely not my friends. I tried to get out of Zach's lap but he held me down. When I looked up at him, his eyes were angry. I didn't really understand that, but when he saw my tear-streaked face his expression softened.

"I didn't kiss her Cammie." Zach said. I didn't respond so he kept going. "I don't like Lacey or Tina or any other girl." he said while looking into my eyes. "I don't want anyone but you Cammie." he finished. I'm pretty sure my jaw had hit the floor by now. I didn't know what to say. He liked me. He really liked me. I wasn't imagining it. I was about to say something but I was stopped by Zach's lips on mine. The kiss was soft but still passionate. I moved my arms around Zach's neck and his arms tightened around my waist. The kiss seemed to last forever but it was only for about a minute. When he pulled back, he was smirking and I was blushing.

"Zach, I like you too." I responded smiling.

"Please don't worry about any of the other girls. I want you and that's it. They mean nothing to me ok? Promise me you won't worry." he asked. I nodded in response and he smiled, wow a genuine smile, and leaned down to kiss me again. The kiss was quick but you could tell there was a lot of love behind it.

"Good, now can we please get out of the janitors closet?" he asked me smirking. I smiled and nodded. He picked me up and put me on the ground beside him and got up and then he pulled me up and we walked out of the closet. I went to the bathroom to wash my face off and when I came out, I was greeted by Macey, Liz and Bex.

"Where's Zach?" I asked.

"We told him to go to class. He argued but we got him to leave." Macey responded nonchalantly.

"Oh my gosh, so what happened Cammie? Where were you? Zach found you right? He's so sweet. I can't believe he went looking for you. That was .." Bex said but I cut her off.

"Bex, relax. We have to get to class. I'll tell you guys later. Ok?"

"Ok" Liz said smiling.

**So how was it? **

**Did you like it, what do you wan to see in the future. Who's your favorite character. Tell me by REVIEWING. **

**Your reviews help sooooo much and I love hearing what you guys have to say. **

**So pleas REVIEW **

**Tell me anything. Any suggestions let me know either through reviews or PM. **

**BTW, 15 reviews to get the next chapter. I've lowered my expectations because I figured we'll just have to work a little harder at the 20 reviews. **

**You can help not only me but yourself out though by telling people about the story. If they review then you get chapters sooner. **

**Thank you soooo much **

**:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,**

**I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but you can look forward to the next update a lot earlier. **

**Thank you for the reviews they help a lot. **

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but Nate. **

I told Macey, Bex and Liz what happened with Zach in the janitor's closet. They were thrilled. Macey was going over possible outfit ideas for my date with Zach because she was almost positive he was going to ask me out. Liz was just happy that I had Zach. Bex on the other hand was going on about how Josh seeing me with Zach will teach him a lesson. I never really thought about that. Josh shouldn't care though. I was too "plain".

Right now, Bex and I are on our way to swim practice. By the time we got there Grant, Nate and Zach were already there. Wait ZACH? Zach swims? Since when?

"Hey" Grant said while going to put his arm around Bex. Bex just giggled. Gross.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" Zach said smirking at me.

"You're on the swim team?" I asked slightly confused.

"Yeah" he replied cockily.

"More like Captain of the guy's varsity swim team." Grant snickered.

"Really?" Bex yelled. "That's bloody awesome."

"Who's captain of the girl's varsity team?" he asked.

"Cammie" Nate said.

"Nice" Zach replied. Our conversation was interrupted by Coach calling us over.

"Seeing as this is our first practice of the year, let's just have fun today. How about a little friendly competition between the guy's and girl's varsity team? I'll hand it over to the captain's from here." he said while gesturing to Zach and I. Zach smirked at me and said "Bring it on." Oh that's exactly what I plan on doing.

My team and I went to the other side of the pool and started getting ready. We stretched and did a few warm up laps. Then we decided who would be swimming in each event. When we were done, we went to sit with the guys team. Zach was smirking at me as if he had won already. Well I'll just have to show him then, won't we?

We went through all of the events rather quickly. Both teams were tied. Finally it was time for the captains to race. This race would determine who wins. I looked over and saw Zach smirking at me. Why was he smirking at me? Then he took his shirt off. I've seen Zach shirtless before but this was just…wow. His smirk got wider. What is it this time? Then he took off his board shorts to reveal a pair of navy blue Speedos. OH MY GOSH. He is gorgeous. Not that I didn't know that already but…wow.

I'm pretty sure I was blushing by now and when he saw this, he tried his hardest not to burst out laughing. I heard the coach say something about starting so I hurriedly took off my shorts and t-shirt to reveal my navy blue one piece that said Gallagher Swim Team. Personally, I thought they were gross. Apparently the varsity guy's team didn't though because I received a chorus of wolf whistles. I'm pretty sure I was blushing right now. When I looked over at the bleachers, I saw Zach and Grant glaring at the swim team. "Awww, is a certain Mr. Goode jealous." I thought to myself. It was now my turn to smirk. When he saw me smirking he just growled. Might I mention that is the hottest thing I've ever seen? I'm pretty sure I just melted.

After the race, which my team won, Bex, Grant, Zach and I decided to go get dinner in town. Nate didn't come because he had to get Macey from crew practice. Macey's parents forced her to do a sport and that's the only one she would agree to. Bex and Grant wanted to go see a movie since it was Friday. That left Zach and I alone.

"So, Gallagher Girl, you want to go to the diner?" Zach asked me.

"Sure" I replied. I started to walk in the direction of the diner, but Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest. Before I could say anything he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms tightened around my waist. He was about to deepen the kiss when I heard "Cammie?" I looked up to find none other than Josh standing in front of Zach and I looking very hurt. When Zach saw Josh, his arm tightened around my waist.

"Josh?" I said. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Could we talk in private, Cammie?" Josh asked while eyeing Zach.

"Could you give us a minute, Zach?" I asked Zach. He seemed apprehensive but went to talk with a group of guys from the swim team who were at the ice cream cart.

Once Zach was gone, I asked Josh what he wanted.

"Remember our agreement, Cammie? Once football season was over we could start dating again." he said while stepping closer to me. Are you freaking serious? That douche bag thinks that he can dump me for Ms. Popular and then when it suits him, he can come take me back. How dare he? And did he not just see me with Zach. Is he really that stupid?

"You have some nerve, Josh. You think I'm a toy. You play with me when it suits you. No it doesn't work that way." I said/yelled at him. By now Zach was looking at me trying to decide whether or not he should come over here.

"We made an agreement Cammie. And you are going to keep your side of it whether you like it or not." Josh stated calmly.

"I made no agreement with you. If I remember correctly, my answer to you was good bye. I never agreed to anything you said." I yelled at him. His only response was to grab me and kiss me. I replied by slapping him. At first he seemed shocked, but then he punched me in the jaw and I fell. All I remember before I blacked out was seeing Zach beating the crap out of Josh.

**How was it? **

**What do you think of Josh's character? **

**The next chapter should be up really soon. **

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**THANX :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I had the first half of the it done, but I was stuck on the ending.**

**Thank you so much, for the reviews.**

**I hope you guys like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but Nate.**

Cammie's POV

When I woke up, I was in my room. My head was killing me and my throat was dry. I tried to sit up but a gentle hand pushed me back down. It was Zach's. I tried to talk but it came out more as a croak. He just handed me a glass of water and told me to drink it. Once I chugged it, I asked him what time it was.

"It's one in the morning." he replied.

"Really, where is everyone?" I asked him. He just gestured to the other side of my room. I saw Macey and Nate sleeping on my couch. Bex and Grant were cuddled up on the floor beside the couch, and Liz and Jonas were on a sleeping bag.

"They wanted to stay up until you woke up, but I convinced them to go to bed about an hour ago." He said. "Your mom had a business thing and apparently she won't be home until Sunday."

"Oh" was my response to him. When I looked at him, his face showed a mix of anger and sadness. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing" he said.

"Zach, tell me what's wrong?" I demanded.

"This" he said while pointing to me. "If I had been there, that bastard wouldn't have been able to touch you. I'm so sorry Cammie." he said while looking down at his feet.

"Zach" I said while lifting his chin up "It's not your fault. It's his. Don't blame yourself. And besides, I'm pretty sure you took care of him already." I said while smiling at him. He smiled back. I heard him mutter something about the emergency room under his breath but I decided to ask him about that later.

"You should get some sleep." he said while reaching over to turn off my lamp.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"I'll be fine." he said.

"No." I said while moving over in my bed. I had a queen sized bed so it could definitely hold more than one person. "Come on" I said while patting the space beside me.

"Cammie…" he started to protest but I cut him off.

"Don't Cammie me" I said while pulling him by his hand into bed with me. "Fine" I heard him mutter. He got into bed and pulled the covers over the both of us.

"Go to bed, Gallagher Girl." he said while reaching over to shut my lamp off.

"Good night Zach" I said while snuggling into his chest.

"Good night Gallagher Girl" Zach said while wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing the top of my head.

I was woken up by a chorus of Aw's and Grant's "Goode, what are you doing in bed with my sister?" The sun was shining through my drapes and I hid my face in Zach's chest.

"Ow, guys my head is pounding. Can you give me like five minutes?" I asked them. Grant pushed them all out of the room and then left glaring at Zach.

"Does your head really hurt?" Zach asked me while smirking.

"No, but it was going to if they didn't stop talking." I said.

"Nice Gallagher Girl" Zach said. "Are you feeling any better" He asked while surveying my face.

"Yeah" I said while sitting up.

"Good, then I can do this" he said while pulling me onto his chest and kissing me. This kiss was gentle and sweet. Zach's arms tightened around my waist and my hands tangled in his hair. We were kissing for about five minutes until Grant came in and pulled Zach off of me.

"Alright that's enough Goode. I can only tolerate so much of you and my sister. Why don't you go downstairs and get some breakfast. Watch some tv. Read a book. Anything than what I just walked in on." Grant said while pushing Zach out of the door. Zach just smirked and said "I'll be downstairs, Gallagher Girl." I smiled and nodded.

"Go take a shower and come downstairs. Bex, Liz and Macey made breakfast." Grant said while coming to help me out of bed. I went into the bathroom and got the shower running. After I took my shower, I put on a pair of lime green Hollister sweat pants and white tank top. I put my hair up in a messy bun and went downstairs.

Macey and Liz were in the kitchen washing dishes and Bex was cleaning the counters. Zach was sitting at the table eating French toast with scrambled eggs and bacon. I went to get a plate of food and sat down at the table beside Zach. I scarfed the food down quickly and looked up to see an amused Zach.

"What, we never got to go to the diner after swim practice?" I said innocently.

"It's ok, Gallagher Girl." Zach said while reaching over to get my plate.

"No Zach, it's ok. I'll do it." I said.

"No, Cammie. I've got it. May be when I'm done we can go work on some French homework." Zach said while winking at me. I'm pretty sure I was red as a rose right now. When he saw this, he smirked at me.

After Zach put the dishes in the dishwasher, he took my hand and led me upstairs. On the way up, I saw Grant glaring at Zach. Once we got to my room, Zach pushed me up against the wall and started to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he started trailing kisses down my neck. His arms tightened around my waist and before I knew it, I was being carried to my bed. Zach laid me down and continued to kiss me. We were kissing for about ten minutes.

Zach and I were on my bed and I was tracing the lines in his hands. "So Gallagher Girl, you want to go see a movie tonight?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, Zach. I would love to." I replied smiling.

"Great" he said and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey, Zach?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Gallagher Girl" he answered.

"What did you do to Josh?" I asked him. I felt his body tense beside me. Wow the mere mention of Josh's name did that to him.

"Let's just say he'll be out of school for a while" Zach said smirking.

"Zach…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Don't worry Gallagher Girl, they'll take good care of him at the hospital" Zach said "…not that he deserves it" I heard him mutter under his breath. I smiled at Zach and leaned in to kiss him but just as I was about to kiss him, Macey, Liz and Bex walked into the room. When they saw Zach and I, they started grinning.

"I'm sorry Zach, can we talk to Cammie? Please?" Macey asked.

"See you tonight, Gallagher Girl." Zach said while kissing my head and getting out of my bed.

"Spill" was all Bex said and closed the door as Zach walked out.

"Don't leave out any details." Macey said while she and Liz came to sit on my bed.

After I told them everything, including the fact that we were going on a date tonight, they were ecstatic.

"That's bloody awesome Cammie!" Bex squealed.

"Awwww" was all Liz said.

Macey simply got off my bed and went into my closet. "Mace, what are you doing?" I asked her confused.

"Well if you're going on a date, I need to find you the perfect outfit." She said while grinning.

"Hey, what happened after I blocked out yesterday?" I asked them.

"Let's just say Zach took care of him." Macey said.

"Well, Zach wasn't the only one." Liz said. I gave her a questioning look.

"Grant and I heard a commotion outside and when we went out we saw you unconscious on the floor and Zach beating the crap out of Josh." Bex said. "We asked one of the guys who was trying to pull Zach off of Josh what happened. He said that Josh punched you, and then Grant dragged Zach off of Josh and started kicking him." she finished.

"Grant and Zach weren't the only ones responsible for Josh's injuries." Macey said smirking.

"What, Zach gave him one black eye, and it only made sense that he had another one to match." Bex said sheepishly.

"Well that doesn't explain why you broke his arm, Bex" Liz said.

"Let me guess, Zach broke his other arm so you thought he needed another one right?" I asked Bex with my arms crossed.

"No, Grant broke the other one." Bex said snickering.

"Nice guys" I said.

"Ok, I found the perfect outfit!" Macey exclaimed from the closet. She came out holding an off white pullover sweater, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a pair of black high heel boots.

"Oh, I know what will go perfect with that." Liz said while running over to my jewelry box." She took out a handful of silver chains. I didn't know I had all of those.

"Perfect" Bex said "and I know just how to fix your hair"

Perfect, it was. Tonight I had a date with the most amazing guy in the word.

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**I'm not a big fan of the ending, well more like the last sentence. But I was trying to get it out to you faster so hopefully the other 1,538 words make up for it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, **

**I'm soooo sorry, I haven't updated in almost a month. I had a severe case of writer's block. **

**This chapter is by far no where near my best, but I had to get something out to you. **

**I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but Nate and Seth. (hahaha, now 2 points browneyedgirl71) **

**Cammie's POV **

My date with Zach was in an hour and I had to start getting ready. Bex, Macey and Liz were helping me. Macey was helping me with my outfit, Liz was picking out accessories and doing my make-up and Bex was doing my hair.

"Go get in the shower, Cam."Macey said to me. I did as I was told and came outside to find my outfit lain out on my bed. She had shown it to me already. It was an off white pullover sweater, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a pair of black high heel boots. After I put it on I went to sit in front of my bathroom mirror as Bex got to work on my hair and Liz did my make-up. Bex curled my hair so it fell down my back.

"Cam, Zach is here." Grant yelled from downstairs. He wasn't very thrilled about Zach and I going on a date. I hurried downstairs to find Zach standing by the door. In one word, he looked hot. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a white t-shirt and a black jacket.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, you look great." Zach said to me and handed me a rose I didn't know he had been holding.

"Thanks Zach" I said while smiling up at him.

"Be home by 11:30" Grant said while going over to stand by Bex.

"Yes Dad." I said while laughing at Grant. He just glared at me.

"Sure thing, Grant" Zach said as he pulled me out the door. As I was leaving, I heard Macey and Bex yell "Get that, Cammie."

"Only my friends" I thought. Zach walked me out to his car and opened my door for me, then got in the other side.

"So where are we going." I asked him with a smile.

"That, Gallagher Girl, is a surprise." he said.

"Of course it is." I laughed. Before I knew it, we were pulling into the parking lot of the movie theater. Zach got out of the car and came to open the door for me.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Zach asked me.

"How about … Avatar?" I asked him.

"Sure" he said and went to buy our tickets. He came back five minutes later and we went to get popcorn. We sat in the back of the theater. Zach had his arm around me the entire time. Of course, I cried when Neytiri's dad and Grace died and when home tree was attacked. There's a giant blank spot in the movie however when I have no idea what happened. Probably because Zach had me preoccupied with something else.

When the movie was over, Zach and I went to walk around the town. "Thanks Zach, I had an amazing time."

"Why so quick to get rid of me, the date isn't even half over yet." he said while pulling me closer to him.

"Oh really, well what else do you have planned?" I asked while smiling up at him.

"Dinner" He said while smirking.

"And after" I asked him.

"Now that you'll have to wait and find out." he said with a mischievous grin on his face. We went to my favorite restaurant, Olive Gardens. I got spaghetti and Zach got chicken parmesan. After we finished dinner, he led me outside and made me put a blindfold on.

"Zach, what…" I began.

"Don't worry Gallagher Girl." he said. After five minutes of walking, Zach led me up a few steps and then told me to open my eyes. When I opened them, we were standing in a gazebo. There were lights hung up everywhere.

"Zach this is…" I started but was cut off by him kissing me. We stood kissing for a while until he broke off. I internally sighed.

"I love you, Cammie." WOAH, wait, back up. Did he just say he loves me? Zach loves me? Since when? How? Why? Wait, do I love Zach back? Well that's a dumb question, of course I do. Can I admit it to him? Well that's another story. What if he pulls a Josh on me? No Cammie, he would never do that to you. He loves you, he just said it. Zach's voice broke me out of my trans.

"Cammie?" Zach said.

"Zach, I don't…" I was cut short by something snapping in the bushes. Zach and my heads both snapped up just in time to see Josh's friends Dillon and Seth coming out of the bushes holding bats.

"Well if it isn't Zach and Cammie" Dillon said while swinging his bat.

"What do you want Dillon?" I asked him.

"Shut up bitch." Seth said.

"Hey, watch how you talk to her." Zach growled.

"I don't think you're one to be barking orders…" Dillon said.

"Seeing as we're the ones with the bats." Seth finished. Wait, what are they going to do with the bats?

"So we heard that you really did a number on our friend Josh…" Seth said.

"and we just thought we should repay the favor." Dillon said while coming closer to us.

"What are you talking about Dillon" I asked.

"Well let's see, I believe Josh had a bruise right about here." he said while touch Zach's side with the tip of his bat." Dillon said. "Am I right, Seth?"

"Yeah, perfect" Seth said.

"What…" Zach started but before he could finish Dillon hit him in the side with the bat. Zach grunted in pain.

"What the hell, Dillon" I screamed while putting a hand over Zach side, where a bruise would no doubt be forming later.

Seth slapped me across the face and said "Did we not tell you to shut up bitch."

Zach punched Seth in the jaw, and said "And did I not tell you to watch how you talk to her."

Dillon hit Zach in the arm with the bat and Zach growled.

"Stop it Dillon" I yelled. Seth pushed me onto the floor of the gazebo and kicked me in the stomach, I'm pretty sure I heard something crack.

"Cammie" I heard Zach yell and he started to run over to me but Dillon pushed him back and hit him in the stomach with the bat.

"Zach" I yelled. Seth kicked me in the face and said "Didn't I frickin tell you to shut up bitch."

"Zach…" I screeched. Seth was now sitting on top of me punching me. I was beginning to black out when Seth was pulled of off me by Zach I'm assuming. His face was bloody and he was clutching his left arm.

"Wow, looks like Dillon really did a number on you."Seth said while surveying Zach "I guess I'll just finish up what he started." I tried to get up but was pushed down by a giant shoe on my chest.

"Hey, where are you going so fast, Cameron. I haven't even gotten a whack at you yet." then he hit me in the side with the bat. I screeched in pain. He then hit me in the head with the bat and that's all I remember before I blacked out.

~GG~

Uhhh, I have a horrible headache. No wait, everything hurts. Gross, and that horrible taste in my mouth. Zach, wait where's Zach? I opened my eyes to look around. I was in a hospital room. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was my mom's face.

"Oh, Cammie" she said and hugged me. I flinched from the pressure it put on my side.

"Where's Zach?" I asked her. She pointed to the corner of the room. I saw Zach asleep on a small bed. He had a black eye and his arm was bandaged.

"Mom could you get me something to drink please?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back." She said while grabbing the pink water jug off of the table and heading out of the door.

"Zach" I said. He stirred a bit and then opened his eyes.

"Cam." He said. He got out of his bed flinching slightly as he rolled over, and came to sit by my bed.

"I'm so happy you're ok." I said to him. He looked at me slightly angered.

"You're happy I'm okay? Cammie look at you. Your face is bruised, hell your entire body is bruised. The thing that hurts most is that it happened with me there. When Josh hit you, I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and look at what happened. I couldn't even protect you. I made you one promise and I couldn't even keep it. I should be the one laying there, not you." He thinks this is his fault. What? Why? No it's not. It's no one's fault.

"What Zach, how could you say that? This isn't your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen. It's Dillon and Seth's fault, not yours. Please don't blame yourself for their actions."

"Cammie, don't try to …." Zach started, but I cut him off. "Zach, I love you and I hate seeing you like this. Please stop blaming yourself for this. It wasn't your fault. You didn't…" It was his turn to cut me off. "Wait Gallagher Girl, did you just say you love me?" he asked me smirking.

"Yes, I love you Zach." I said smiling at him. "I love you too Cammie." He said. Awww, he called me Cammie. He leaned in and kissed me softly. I love Zach, and Zach loves me. More importantly, I can't believe I told him. I know what most people would say, "you've only known each other for a few weeks" or "you're too young to know what love is" or even say the attack was messing with my head. But you know what if this isn't love, then I don't know what love is.

**So what did you think?**

**Did you like it? Got any ideas for future chapters? If so they would help tons. **

**REVIEW PLEASE. **

**It would make my day :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, **

**I'm soooooo sorry I haven't been able to update lately. I've been sooooo busy at school. I've been performing a lot so I barely even have time to sleep. This is most definitely not my best work but I hope you don't mind. I promise next chapter will be much better...but I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing and no one but Nate. **

**CPOV **

I was discharged from the hospital in a week. I had two broken ribs, some internal bleeding, a concussion, and a sprained ligament in my knee. Of course there was a lot of bruising but that was the least of my problems. I was welcomed home by Grant, Bex, Macey and Nate. Liz and Jonas were working on a science project. Grant was still pretty pissed about what happened to Zach and I. He really wanted to go find Seth and Dillon and beat the living hell out of them but Bex somehow convinced him not to which is weird seeing as Bex is generally the violent one.

I basically missed the last week of school before Christmas break so I had some work to make up but I had three weeks to do it so I guess that's not too bad. Zach said he would help me with it anyways. Bex, Liz, Jonas, Macey and Nate were coming over so we could have a Christmas movie marathon.

Zach had been over since this morning because Grant was doing a community service project at school and my mom was out of town on a business trip and I was still having trouble walking around. He made me Christmas tree shaped pancakes for breakfast, which were delicious. Grant got back around four and he picked Bex up on the way but my mom was going to be gone all weekend.

Grant and Bex were in Grant's room doing only God knows what. Zach and I were in my room going over French. Liz, Jonas, Macey and Nate came over at five. Zach had to carry me downstairs seeing as I could barely even walk across the hall. We received a chorus of wolf whistles and Zach got a glare from Grant.

Apparently Macey picked the movies. She picked _How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Holiday in Handcuffs, Snow Globe, Home Alone, Elf _and_ Christmas Cupid._ All of my favorites. Macey got the Christmas cookies out and Liz made hot chocolate. There was a snow storm the week I was in the hospital and it's been snowing since so it's pretty chilly inside even with the heater. Zach sat down on the couch with me in his lap and pulled a blanket over us. Bex put on _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ first. I absolutely love that movie. When it was over, Bex helped me to the bathroom while Liz put on the next movie.

"So I see you and Zach have been spending a lot of time together" Bex said.

"Haha very funny Bex. It's just that he feels really guilty about what happened with Dillon and Seth so he's been taking care of me. That's it" I told her.

"Ohhh I can see that he's helping you" Bex said winking at me. She's so lucky that I can't do anything or she would regretting her words right now. By the time we got back the tv room, _Christmas Cupid_ was already on. All of the guys groaned when they realized what it was about. We finished watching the movies at about one a.m. I fell asleep at twelve though so Zach just carried me upstairs and put me to bed. Just as he was leaving the room I called him back.

"What's wrong Cam?" he asked me seeming genuinely concerned.

"Stay with me" I asked him. He smirked at me and said "Now you and I both know that Grant would murder me"

"I'm pretty sure Grant is rather preoccupied with a certain British Bombshell at the moment". I told him and motioned for him to get into the bed. He shook his head and took off his sweatshirt and got into bed with me. "You better hope Grant doesn't come in here." Zach said to me. I just smiled and snuggled into him. "Don't worry …Grant isn't coming in here any time soon" I said giggling.

"Are you feeling any better" Zach asked me while playing with a lock of my hair. "Yeah it just hurts around here" I said while pointing to my upper stomach area around my ribs. "Here?" he said while touching my ribs. "Yeah" I said flinching. He touched my right side, and said "What about here, does this hurt too?" "No not really" I answered. "So it won't hurt if I do this" He said while wrapping his arm around my left side and pulling me to his chest. I giggled and shook my head no. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I shivered and he smirked and said "I guess not even a hot kiss from me can warm you up". I smacked his chest and he kissed my head and got out of bed to get me an extra blanket.

Typical Zach, he's really sweet and caring and then he spoils it by being cocky. Not that him being cocky isn't extremely hot it's just I prefer the sweet side of him once in a while. I'm happy he's here though, especially since my mom is away. I love Grant to death but I prefer Zach taking care of me. Grant stayed with me in the hospital for a couple days last week and all he did was rant about what he was going to do to Seth and Dillon once he got a hold of them or he would end up texting Bex. Not that I mind him texting Bex but his sketchy giggles aren't very comforting, not to mention the reasons for the sketchy giggles.

"Here you go Cam, hopefully this will do the trick" Zach said while putting the blanket over me. I smiled and said thanks. "You slept for a while during the movies, are you still tired Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked me laughing. "Come to think of it, no not really" I said laughing.

"So when does your mom get back?" Zach asked me.

"I'm not really sure she's in North Carolina right now, she says it's gorgeous. Everything is covered in a blanket of snow." I said.

"I remember the last time I went to North Carolina" Zach said smiling to himself.

"When was that?" I asked him.

"A couple of years ago…my family and I went for Christmas. We stayed in a cabin in the mountains. It was awesome. My sister and I had a snowball fight against our parents and then we made snow men." Zach said.

"That sounds amazing." I said smiling up at him.

"My mom was talking about all of us coming up there for Christmas but I prefer to spend it at home." I said.

"Why?" Zach asked me looking rather puzzled.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I just can't imagine spending Christmas anywhere but at home. I guess I'm not really big on change." I answered.

"Well wasn't I a change?" Zach asked smirking at him.

I giggled and nodded yes. "A very pleasant change, especially considering the fact that before I was with Josh." I said laughing. Zach's faces turned dark for a second, most likely because I had mentioned Josh. "I can't stand that little joke of a…" "Zach!" I interrupted him.

"What…not only did he put you on hold but when you refused to continue dating him the little bitch had the nerve to hit you." Zach said now fuming.

"I understand, can we just forget about the past and focus on the present?" I asked while running my hands over his chest. "Like the fact that we're currently laying in bed together, with Grant completely preoccupied and my mom out of town."

Zach smirked at me and leaned down to kiss me. I put my finger up to stop him and said "Besides you're a much a better kisser "while smirking his signature smirk and kissing him. He smiled into the kiss and ran his hand down my left side. I shivered and he broke this kiss and asked "Are you still cold, Gallagher Girl?" I smiled and snuggled into him and said "I'm much better now." He smirked and kissed me head and said "Good night, Gallagher Girl."

~C~Z~

I woke up slightly warmer than I was last night. My head was resting on Zach's chest. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping as opposed to his normal smirking self. Grant was going to be up soon and I'd rather avoid a day full of dirty looks from him, so I guess it would be better to wake Zach up now.

I leaned over and kissed him lightly; he just stirred but didn't wake up. I smirked and kissed him again, this time he groaned but still didn't wake up. I just shook my head and climbed on top of him and kissed him roughly. I felt him smirk and he ran his hands up my back. When I pulled away he was smirking at me and said "Please wake me up like that every morning from now on." I smiled and said "Just as long as you stay with me every night from now on." He smiled and said "I guess that could work."

"I'm going to assume that Grant still isn't up…mostly because I'm still alive" Zach said laughing.

"Yeah, he's still asleep." I said giggling.

"So we could stay in bed and risk being caught by Grant or we could go downstairs and I could make you the most amazing breakfast you've ever eaten." Zach said smiling at me.

"Gee, I don't know if anything can top those pancakes you made for me yesterday" I said giggling "but I guess you could try."

Zach smiled and kissed my head and said "Well then let's get downstairs before Grant wakes up." I giggled and nodded yeah. Zach got out of bed and stretched. I tried getting out of bed, but my side hurt too much. Zach saw me flinch and pouted. "Cam, I said I would carry you…besides the doctor said not to over exert yourself." I pouted and said "Yeah but I hate being so helpless" Zach smirked and said "Is it really that bad, if I'm the one helping you." I giggled and said "Just pick me up." He smiled and picked me up. "I swear you get lighter every time." Zach said. I shook my head laughing. He carried me downstairs; we passed Grant's room which was still locked.

When Zach went to put me on the couch, he bumped something on the floor and then I heard someone go "Watch it Goode." When I looked down Macey and Nate were on the floor under a blanket and Liz and Jonas were on the other couch fast asleep. "Did you guys all sleep here last night?" I asked Macey laughing. She smirked and nodded.

"Why didn't you guys come into my room, the couch in there is much comfier than the floor." I said laughing.

"Well we weren't sure what you two were up to and we didn't really want to find out so we figured it would be safer to stay down here." Macey said. Zach just smirked at her however I'm pretty sure I was blushing.

Zach sat on the couch and pulled me into his lap. I pulled a blanket over us; he just smiled at me and shook his head. "What?" I asked giggling. "Nothing" he said smirking. Just as I was about to protest I saw Bex and Grant come down the stairs giggling. Zach, Macey, Nate, Liz, Jonas (who were all awake by now) and I just stared at them. "What?" they asked in unison. "Nothing" we said smirking.

"Cam by the way, Mom called last night, she said she won't be able to make it home in time for Christmas. But she rented a cabin for us so we can come down." Grant said.

"Christmas away from home?" I asked skeptically.

"She said we can bring you guys with us, although I doubt you want to be away from home on Christmas" Grant said.

"I'm in" Zach and Macey said at the same time.

"Won't your parents mind?" I asked Zach.

"Probably not." Zach said.

Macey and Bex smiled and said "Count us in too"

"I'm in" Jonas said.

"Well what the hell, I'll come too" Nate said laughing.

"Well I guess we're going to North Carolina." I said smiling.

**Again I know this is nothing like my usual work but I really wanted to get something out to you guys before I got busy with school again. It doesn't help that I currently have the worst case of writer's block soooo if you have any ideas for me inbox me or write a review. Thanx for reading. REVIEW plssss :)**

**xoxo browneyedgirl71 **


End file.
